Mi Familia
by Hikari Witch
Summary: Un día en la vida de la familia Uzumaki - Hyuga, donde recordaran a los que ya han partido y pasaran un día como familia.


Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en el maravilloso manga escrito por Masashi Kishimoto, ni en anime basado en este.

**Mi Familia**

Desde que tenía cinco años solía visitar ese lugar para dejarle flores a su mamá, a veces iba acompañada por su padre y su hermana menor, en otras ocasiones iba sola, principalmente cuando había alguna situación que le afligía o porque le había sucedido algo muy bueno que quería contarle a ella.

Habían pasado ya varios años desde la primera vez que visitó ese cementerio, y como es lógico con el paso del tiempo las cosas cambian. Actualmente tenia veintiocho años, ya había ascendido al rango de jounin, incluso era la respetable Líder del Clan Hyuga, estaba casada con el actual Hokage y tenían una hija de casi cuatro años. Su hermana ya había ascendido al rango de chunnin, y en ese momento se encontraba en una misión ninja.

Nuevamente estaba en aquel sitio donde se visita a los que nos han dejado en cuerpo, pero nos siguen acompañando en alma. Ese era el día de los Muertos1, por eso en la mañana habían ido a visitar el monumento de los caídos y ahora se encontraban en el cementerio.

Mientras terminaba de arreglar las flores que les había llevado a sus padres, su esposo sostenía a la pequeña Hinako que se había quedado dormida.

Cuando salieron de allí apenas iba a ser la una de la tarde, pero ya el cielo se estaba empezando a nublar y un viento de lluvia comenzaba soplar. Hinako se removió entre los brazos de su padre, Hinata buscó dentro de su bolso y sacó una sueta para su hija, se la colocó y la acomodo entre sus brazos, Naruto tomó el bolso para cargarlo.

Iban caminando de regreso a la casa, y pasaron frente a Ichiraku pero se encontraba cerrado, así que al final decidieron que irían a comer al restaurante BBQ. Apenas llegaron al restaurante Hinako abrió los ojos, le encantaba el pescado que vendían allí, para ella era el segundo mejor después del de su mamá.

Finalmente cuando llegaron a la casa Hinako se fue corriendo a la sala porque quería ver una película de princesas que iban a dar, convenció a sus padres para que la vieran con ella (con su mamá fue fácil, le gustaban esas películas tanto como a ella; con su papá fue un poco más difícil, requirió varias caritas de perrito, ella sabía muy bien que esas películas no le gustaban a su papá, pero al final termino aceptando. La realidad era que en el fondo ambos habían aceptado por la misma razón: les encantaba pasar tiempo de calidad como familia y Hinako era su princesita, su mayor tesoro, como iban a negarle algo como eso).

Al final Hinako se quedo dormida viendo la película, por lo que la fueron a acostar, pero cualquiera que los hubiera visto a los tres sentados en la sala hubiera dicho que era una escena hermosa: La pequeña se encontraba sentada en medio de sus padres, y ella representaba la combinación perfecta de ambos, tenía las facciones de su madre, el cabello rubio como el de su padre y unos ojos celestes muy claros mezcla del color de los dos. Incluso los que la conocían mejor sabían que por lo general era tan hiperactiva como su papá de joven, pero en algunos momentos podía volverse tan tímida como su madre de pequeña.

Hinako todavía estaba un poco pequeña para entrar a la academia, pero cuando llegara el momento, sus padres tenían lo sospecha que sería una gran estudiante y luego una excelente ninja; pero por el momento que siguiera disfrutando de la significa tener casi cuatro años, con unos padres que la adoran y se lo demuestran día con día.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata habían tenido una infancia no muy grata que digamos, pero todo era diferente para Hinako, ella no tenía "motivos" para que la despreciaran, sus dos padres estaban con ella y estarían así por muchos años más y finalmente para ellos siempre sería la mejor.

**Notas: **

1 No se si en Japón habrá un día como ese, pero aquí en Costa Rica se celebra el 2 de noviembre.


End file.
